


Rhett's Bottom Lip

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Short Piece on Link kissing Rhett.Kissing Rhett is like stepping into the ocean.  Thoughts and pictures and fantasy do not live up to the expanse of the horizon, that this kiss gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileyRooin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/gifts).



Rhett’s bottom lip puckers out and to Link it looks delicious. Like sweetness as the breath of life breezes over, slightly moist and glistening. The brunette can’t help but bite his own lips in anticipation of what it would feel like to glide his mouth over that lip. Slip his tongue along the edge and lap up all that is Rhett. His joy, his excitement his inhumane stature. Link leans in slightly. Taking in the sight of bearded lips as they come closer and closer.

The rumble of anticipation starts in his belly as that bottom lip trembles. All link wants to do is catch it. Tame it. Still it with his own vibrating mouth. And as Link finally closes the gap, an explosion of beauty lights up behind his eyelids. The smell of nature and freedom flood his nostrils as his lips trap Rhett in the softest of kisses. Link’s teeth graze against that bottom lip and the resulting chill dances along his cheekbone, tickles his neck and settles in his chest.

Kissing Rhett is like stepping into the ocean. Letting the waves lick at his body as the warm sun heats him from the inside out and amazement and wonder fill him. Thoughts and pictures and fantasy do not live up to the expanse of the horizon, that this kiss gifts. The Sandy air or the feeling of being small but important in the grand scheme of things.

Link feels small in Rhett’s hands. But his heart is bursting and full. This moment. This momentous sliver of time settles over Link and he knows that when their lips part it will crush him. So he dives in deeper. Clutches more tightly and drives forward. Forever is not long enough. Death can wait. His hands ghost all around Rhett’s frame. Taking in every inch of the man. It is just Rhett and Link and that bottom lip.


End file.
